


Hellions #8

by Commander_Ferro



Series: Posthumanity [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Ferro/pseuds/Commander_Ferro
Summary: The Hellions go home for the Summer.





	Hellions #8

Hellions #8

The estate was on the outskirts of the Greater Los Angeles area. It didn’t look like it would be much of a challenge. There were three residents, Dale and Stacey Yorke, as well as a daughter, Gertrude. The daughter was out and there were no signs of security. Given that recovering advanced technology was part of the mission, there was much more than met the eye.  
King Bedlam looked over the team. Of them all – Prodigy, Omega, Magma and Jetstream – he only thought much of Omega. Prodigy was friendly with Magik, which made him an enemy in Bedlam’s eyes. Jetstream was almost a non-entity among the Hellions and he had little faith in his abilities. Magma was powerful, but the turmoil over discovering the truth about her life had left her an unknown. The girl from Nova Roma would have done whatever needed doing, but there was uncertainty regarding the Italian.  
“We hit them hard and fast,” Bedlam said. “Omega and I will lead with a mental assault. Magma, do whatever damage you can. Jetstream, blast into the ceiling. Prodigy, stay back here until we need your help with the tech.”  
“This is your plan,” Magma asked.  
“Quick and easy. You got a problem with it?”  
“My problem is that this plan has no merit. If the White Queen wanted mindless destruction, she would have sent Hellfire Club mercenaries. We are tools, but not blunt instruments. The object is precision.”  
“I was put in charge!”  
“Consider yourself relieved.”  
“What? You can’t do that!”  
“Prodigy?”  
Without direction, Prodigy hit King Bedlam at the base of his neck in such a way that he went down.  
“We do this my way,” Magma said. “Omega, scan the area for trouble. There may be psi-shielding in place, but it will likely be focused on the inhabitants. I assume you can penetrate most of that shielding. The blind spots will most likely be our targets. Jetstream, I want an aerial reconnaissance. Report on your findings. Prodigy, I will take you right to the front door. We want to minimize damage so you need to hack the security systems. We have to assume they’ll know we’re here before we get inside but I will be your cover. Bedlam, stay behind until you’re needed.”  
King Bedlam was still stunned by Prodigy’s move. He had no idea of the true capabilities of Prodigy or Magma, assuming them to be beneath him. Now he was paying for that ignorance by losing control of the mission, or even having the ability to participate. His ego had left him incapable and even Omega followed Magma, seeing that her plan was far superior to Bedlam’s own.  
Jetstream shot off into the air. He circled around the area but took care not to get too close. He didn’t have any trouble seeing since he had been given retinal implants that allowed for telescopic and night vision. They had originally been intended to protect Jetstream’s eyes from wind friction but it made sense to add additional capabilities.  
::I see no signs of security forces,:: Jetstream communicated to Magma via Omega’s telepathy. ::There are sensors near the entrances and around the perimeter but you are not in range of them yet.::  
::Thank you, Jetstream,:: Magma responded. ::Omega?::  
::I think they’re… Jetstream, does the visual I’m sending you seem like the living room?::  
::I believe so,:: came the reply.  
::That’s where they are. There’s something else in there, too. I don’t know what it is. It’s smarter than an animal but not as complex as a human. It’s difficult to pinpoint the location. Maybe in the basement.::  
::Very good,:: Magma said through the link. ::Prodigy and I will head to the front door. Follow if you feel safe, but telepathy doesn’t require proximity. Do whatever you can to support us.::  
::Fine.::  
::Let’s go, Prodigy.::  
Magma stepped in the direction of the house but then thought of something. Concentrating, a section of the ground detached itself and hovered several inches above the earth. This was something Magma had suspected she could do. The field wasn’t usually the best place to test a new ability but she felt it was useful.  
“That’s different,” said Prodigy. “Will it stay in the air?”  
“I believe so. Let’s find out.”  
Prodigy raised an eyebrow but climbed on top anyway. He had the feeling that Magma’s confidence in herself would keep that chunk aloft, especially since the dirt would have normally crumbled to pieces.  
Magma also climbed onto the raised ground. Before it moved, Omega hopped on board.  
“If you’re showing off something new, I will too,” Omega said.  
“What’s that,” Magma asked.  
“Telekinesis. I’m not sure of my strength yet, but I think it should be of some help.”  
“Perhaps you should go in the back with Jetstream,” Magma suggested. “You could probably manipulate the locks with your power. With forces at both doors, the Yorkes will have to divide themselves.”  
Putting plan into action, Jetstream came by and picked up Omega. They coordinated the attack well. Jetstream and Omega touched down first to draw attention while Magma and Prodigy arrived at the front door. Prodigy spent more time than expected hacking the door security.  
“What’s taking so long,” Magma asked.  
“The technology isn’t like anything I’ve ever seen,” Prodigy replied.  
“Extraterrestrial?”  
“No. It’s a clear evolution of Earth-based language but… got it!”  
::We’re in,:: Magma communicated to Omega.

On the other side of the building, the Yorkes had come out wielding blasters. Omega, putting his new power to the test, he telekinetically yanked the gun out of the hands of Dale Yorkes. In a surprise move, Jetstream sent a gust of wind to knock Stacey Yorkes to the ground. By this time, Magma had come into the house and seen the Yorkes. Prodigy was keeping himself busy trying to find and disable any traps that might be awaiting them.  
Magma saw the blasters on the ground and immediately grabbed one. Seeing her plan, Omega grabbed the other. Using the blaster hid any use of superpowers, making it that much more difficult to figure out who had killed them. Since part of the plan had been to turn the allies of the Yorkes’ against one another by each thinking one of the others at fault, this worked perfectly. Firing as one, Dale and Stacey Yorkes came to an untimely end.  
Over the ruckus, no one had heard Prodigy. That changed when the fighting was finished, leading the other three to run off to find him.  
“He’s gone down to the basement,” said Omega. “The other thing I sensed is after him.”  
“What is it,” Jetstream asked.  
“A dinosaur. A deinonychus. They’re about seven feet long, which is pretty small for a dinosaur.”  
“But too large for Prodigy.”  
Taking off quickly, the trio ran down the steps. The dinosaur had Prodigy cornered and seemed ready to pounce.  
“I will put an end to this,” said Magma.  
“Wait,” Omega shouted. “I think I can calm it.”  
Omega stared intently at the dinosaur. It did not attack Prodigy, or anyone else, which was a good sign. Then it withdrew completely.  
“What did you do to it?”  
“It’s psychic. I used its ability to explain that we’re friends. There’s a genetic bond to someone, but it wasn’t with the two upstairs. Maybe the daughter.”  
“We should kill it before it gets used against us,” Prodigy suggested.  
“No. It’d be almost like killing a child. Besides, I managed to pull from the Yorkes’ that the daughter has no idea that her parents were crime lords, or that, as I learned, they’re from the future.”  
“I’m going to call in that the place is clean,” said Prodigy. “Our guys can come in and pick the place clean. It looks to me like all of the high-tech stuff is hidden. On the surface, it won’t look like anything’s been taken.”  
“We should also find Bedlam,” said Magma. “He must be furious that I usurped his mission.”  
“You were right to do it,” Omega said. “Bedlam’s my friend, but what he wanted to do wasn't a plan. If I hadn’t thought so, I would have shut you down.”  
The four Hellions departed the Yorkes residence for the ridge where they had originally been watching. There was no sign of King Bedlam. A search of the area turned up nothing. He likely left in anger. Returning briefly to the house, Omega put the dinosaur to sleep, telling it that its new mistress would soon be there. For good measure, Omega also planted the thought in the heads of the technicians who had arrived that it would be in their best interests not to disturb the dinosaur.

“Christopher is lost to us,” Emma Frost said. “This comes as no surprise. He never worked well with others and had a difficult time taking orders. Offering a superior plans would not sit well with him.”  
“You’re not mad,” Amara stated. It wasn’t a question.  
“No. Quite frankly, developing a plan on the spot, and then adapting it for additional variables, was very impressive. The new abilities displayed by you, Tyler and Haroun during battle was not the ideal place to test them, but none of you relied on those powers. Now you can train them to their fullest. I am so pleased with the results that I am awarding a bonus to all of you.”

“I’m going into town for a few things,” Mark said. “Do you guys need anything?”  
Stephen and Adam both looked up at Mark. That wasn’t the sort of thing they would expect to be asked, especially considering he was likely to be traveling by bicycle.  
“I’ll go with you,” Adam said. “I don’t want you to shock anyone.”  
“Oh, right. I still forget, even after all this time.”  
“It’s gotten better, hasn’t it?”  
“I’m not electrocuting anyone,” Mark replied. “But it can still hurt to touch me.”  
“I’ll see you later, Stephen.”  
“Later,” Stephen said.  
The two boys headed out to the garage near the stables. Among other things, several bicycles were stored there for student use. They checked out two and headed toward town. Since the Massachusetts Academy campus was at the top of a hill, they could coast down pretty easily. It was the trip back that was difficult, at least for those students who lacked the enhanced strength possessed by Adam and Mark.  
“I want to ask you something,” said Adam.  
“Go ahead,” Mark replied.  
“What do you know about Spartan boys being trained as leaders?”  
Mark was quiet for a few moments. That was possibly the last question he would have ever expected to be put to him.  
“Not very much. I’m more oriented to music rather than history.”  
“Krypteia doesn’t mean anything to you?”  
“If you’ve got a question, ask.”  
“Okay,” said Adam. “What do the Krypteia have to do with the revolution in Genosha?”  
“Nothing,” said Mark, not giving anything away, but also not lying.  
“I overheard you and Doug, purely by chance. Doug said the Krypteia had to move ahead with their plans and that they were officially in business.”  
“I can’t talk about it.”  
“Why not?”  
“It’s not just my decision.”  
“You’re not even trying to hide it.”  
“I think I can trust you, but some of the others…”  
“Because my father knows Ms. Frost. That has little to do with me.”  
“I know. My parents are… were… also acquainted with her. I doubt much will happen soon. I’ll give you an answer when we get back from break.”  
Adam sighed. Mark’s comments at least gave him an idea of the identities of some of the other members. Anyone blackmailed by Frost probably wasn’t very fond of her, which meant the others were likely Kate, Dani, Sam, Amara and Illyana. He discounted Roberto, since Mark talked to Doug only after Roberto left the room. Adam also doubted Rahne knew anything because she would have told him.  
“I suppose I have no choice but to wait.”

Kate, dressed in uniform, approached the desk of Randall, assistant to Emma Frost. She held a folder in her hand. Smiling, she walked up to Randall.  
“Ms. Frost isn’t in right now,” Randall said.  
“I have to give her this project before I leave for the summer,” Kate lied.  
“I’ll make sure she gets it.”  
“I’d like to leave it on her desk. I can be paranoid sometimes and I want to make sure she gets it.”  
Randall sighed. “Fine.”  
Reaching into his desk, Randall pulled out a set of keys. Finding the proper one, Randall opened the door and turned on the light. He waited in the doorway while Kate placed the folder on Frost’s desk. Once Kate left the room, Randall turned off the lights and locked the door.

“Mark, I wish you would reconsider and come home with me,” said Amara. “My father and I are your only family.”  
“Not until I can control my powers,” Mark replied. “I might hurt someone. At least Fabian can leach away some of my power so my charge doesn’t build up. I’m getting better, but I don’t want to hurt you or your father.”  
“I will respect your choice but I do not like it. Please call me when you safely arrive in France.”  
Mark smiled at Amara and waved goodbye to her as she stepped into the limousine that would take her to the airport. Amara’s father had come personally. He thanked Emma Frost for helping to restore the memories of Amara, himself and many of the citizens of Nova Roma. Naturally, she was unable to do all of it herself, but even setting her own students aside, Frost had alliances with other telepaths who could do the same. For that, Lucius Aquilla would forever be grateful and relished the idea of thanking her in person.  
“It is not too late to go with Amara,” Fabian said.  
“Maybe for Winter Break. I should probably have enough control by then.”  
Emma Frost warmly sent all of her students away. Her assistants Randall and Darren would stay on a little longer to finish up any necessary paperwork. Of all the students, only Sharon Smith remained. She was Emma’s foster daughter and would stay with Emma throughout the break. Sharon would get little in the way of a break, interning at Frost Industries.  
“Sharon, I just have a few more things to do before we leave,” Emma said to her ward.  
“Yes, Ms. Frost,” Sharon answered. “Is it alright if I play in the woods?”  
“Just make sure you transform after entering the woods and not before.”  
“Of course.”  
With Sharon gone, Emma went up to her office on the second floor of the Main Administrative Building. Before entering the room, Randall stopped her.  
“Ms. Frost, Kate Pryde left you something on your desk,” he said.  
“What is it,” Emma asked.  
“A folder of some sort. She said she owed you a project before Summer.”  
“Thank you, Randall.”  
Emma had no idea what project Kate could have owed her. The girl was bright, and increasingly devious. She had surely meant Emma to know something before they met again in August for the Fire Ball.  
Sitting down at her desk, Emma opened a folder. A disc lay on top, but Emma set that aside. The first page said ‘Project: Wideawake’. Written under those words it said ‘United States Department of Defense and Shaw Industries’. That certainly piqued Emma’s interest. She wondered how Kate had acquired this information, though it wouldn’t be unreasonable to think that Doug Ramsey had a hand in it.  
Thumbing through the first few pages, it became clear that Wideawake was a plan to combat the threat of posthumanity. The project would create an army of mutant-hunting Sentinels. The robots were meant to act as guardians of the peace against posthuman threats, but there was no doubt they would take the offensive. Emma wondered why Sebastian Shaw would be involved in this type of project. Presumably he would program the Sentinels to ignore him as a threat, but what stake did he have in it? The only conclusion Emma could draw was that Shaw was trying to provoke a genetic war. Sentinels used against posthumans would cause Abyss to retaliate.  
The mission last month involved something similar. Two posthumans helped William Stryker in his crusade to eliminate posthumanity. One of them, Mark’s brother, outright said he was working with Selene. Selene was almost certainly going to be elevated to Black Queen in August. Could the Blacks be working together? Emma didn’t have enough allies in the Inner Circle. Leland, despite being a Black, was friendly but would not oppose Shaw. Tessa was completely loyal to Shaw. The Rooks, Black and White alike, seemed to be in Shaw’s pocket. Pierce, a White, cared only for himself. If Emma had anyone suitable to replace him, Pierce would be dead.  
Emma had few options at the moment. Shaw was not to be trusted and she had come to believe that Roman Abramovich was likely the latest host for the Shadow King.  
Allies, of a sort, would be among her students. Emma had announced that she would be introducing her protégé. Most thought it would be Sharon, or even Jenny Stavros. It would serve as a collective slap in their faces to bring Kate Pryde, a former member of the X-Men, into the Inner Circle. This was no gambit, like controlling the mind of Jean Grey, but instead a willing pledge. If nothing else, Emma would show that she had cards on the table as yet unplayed.  
The presence of the Hellions would also be off-putting and would remind them that she had control of a growing number of teenage posthuman assassins with a 100% success rate. That suited her quite well and would probably give Pierce notice that his days were numbered if he didn’t change his attitude. Quite frankly, she hoped he did not change so that someone more agreeable would stand in his place.  
Not realizing how much time had slipped by, Emma closed the folder so that she could finish up the last of her paperwork. The rest of the report and the disk would have to wait for a more thorough examination. Emma would definitely be prepared to use this information as ammunition if necessary. Two months would give her ample time to prepare.

“I could have teleported all of us,” Illyana said.  
Illyana was effectively an orphan. It was true that she had parents at home in Russia, but they were simple people. They had never fully grasped that the teenage girl Illyana had become was an older version of their pre-pubescent daughter. Being kidnapped into another dimension where time was different – maybe even haphazard – could be confusing for humans. They weren’t used to dealing with the oddities of posthuman life. Besides, Illyana had no desire to return to Russia for any reason. She was happy enough to send ‘scholarship’ money to them as a substitute. That was the only good Frost had done for her. As a result, Illyana was going home with Kate.  
Also accompanying them on the trip were Stephen and Ivana Scarsdale, also residents of the greater Chicago area. Since they were all flying to O’Hare, they arranged to sit next to one another.  
“I wish you had,” said Ivana. “These flights are so boring. Maybe we can take the fast way back to school at the end of Summer.”  
“We’ll see,” said Kate. “It depends on how Frost wants us to arrive in Manhattan.”  
“You guys should come hang out with us some time,” Stephen said. “You could use your powers and everything. No one would care.”  
“Do they know why you went off to boarding school?”  
“Pretty much,” Ivana answered. “They knew Daddy didn’t like us using our powers so publicly. Plus, they knew we’d weaseled our way out of going to Xavier’s.”  
“You were going to go to our school,” Illyana asked. “Why didn’t you?”  
“Mutant ghetto,” Stephen said. “How can humans and posthumans integrate if we insist on segregating ourselves? If we had realized it was mostly going to be that way at the Academy, too, we’d have fought it more.”  
“Is it really that bad? You found a boyfriend.”  
“Teh.”  
“Stephen thinks he’s arrogant,” Ivana said.  
“That’s an understatement,” said Kate. “I’m sure there are other guys.”  
“There are,” Stephen said. “I just can’t date them. I’m not allowed to reveal my powers around campus, which means I’d have to lie. I don’t like doing that, unless it’s for a very good cause. Anyway, you know my stance on all of this stuff.”  
“Don’t worry, Stephen,” his sister said. “At the rate Ms. Frost has been recruiting, there’s bound to be another cutie on his way. And maybe you’ll find someone over the Summer.”  
Ivana’s words proved less than prophetic. When the four mutants arrived in Chicago, they disembarked and went to baggage claim. Aside from the mothers of the twins and Kate, Trevor Fitzroy was awaiting them. He broke out into a wide smile when he saw Stephen.  
“Oh, shit,” Stephen said.  
“Stalker,” Illyana commented with a grin. “Good luck with that and see you in August.”  
“Aren’t we going to see each other at all,” Ivana asked. “We’re so close. I really think you’d love our friends. Kate, you could even bring your mom. Our parents are really down to Earth.”  
Trevor, meanwhile, had run up to hug Stephen. Then he planted a kiss on Stephen’s lips as though it had been months since they had last seen one another rather than earlier the same day. Stephen didn’t think he’d ever given the impression that their two times together was anything more than fun, but Trevor obviously saw things differently.  
“Oh, uh, hey, Trevor.”  
“I missed you,” said Trevor. “I talked to your mother while we waited. Oh, and Kate’s mother. She’s a quaint little thing.”  
“Yeah, lemme say hi to my mom, okay? I haven’t seen her in months.”  
Ivana was already in animated conversation with their mother. Stephen walked over to hug and kiss his mother. Unlike some, there was no doubt that Stephen and Ivana loved to be around their mother. After a few minutes, Stephen thought he should meet Kate’s mother, especially if he wanted them to visit.  
“Hello, Mrs., um, Ms…” Stephen began. He wasn’t quite sure how to address Kate’s mother. He knew she was divorced but he didn’t know if she had reverted to her maiden name.  
“Gold,” she answered. “But you can call me Terry.”  
“Oh, well, hello, Terry. I’m Stephen Scarsdale. I go to school with Kate and Illyana.”  
“Kate,” Terry questioned.  
Stephen looked to Kate for help, but she wasn’t watching.  
“That’s how Ms. Frost introduced her to us,” said Ivana. “But she said she’d always be Kitty for you. Anyway, I’m Ivana. Glad to meet you.”  
“Terry, I’d love for you to meet my mother.”  
“I… said hello, but that other boy…”  
“Tut,” Ivana said. “Don’t worry about Trevor. Please, meet our mother.”  
Not giving Terry much choice, Ivana grabbed her by the hand and brought her over to Mrs. Scarsdale.  
“Mom, meet Terry Gold,” Stephen said. “She’s our friend Kate’s mother.”  
“I’m sorry we didn’t get to talk more,” said Mrs. Scarsdale. “I’m Kara Scarsdale. It’s very nice to meet you. I always like to know the families of the people with whom my children spend their time.”  
“Terry Gold,” Ms. Gold said, shaking Kara’s hand. “Yes, it is nice. My daughter has been away since she was 13.”  
“Really? Where did she attend?”  
“A private school in New York called Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters.”  
“My darlings almost went there,” said Kara. “Their father, my husband Kevin, felt they needed a special environment to use their powers. I agreed.”  
“Mooom,” Ivana whined. “We know how to use our powers.”  
“Perhaps I should have said they needed to learn restraint in when and where to use them. Unfortunately, the twins have their father wrapped around their fingers and convinced him not to send them. When he heard about the special program at a highly accredited prep school like the Massachusetts Academy, their arguments fell apart.”  
“The Massachusetts Academy has a program for… for…” Terry began.  
“Posthumans,” Kara finished. “Yes, Ms. Frost is very adept at training the students. Like Charles Xavier, she is a first-rate telepath.”  
“You seem to take this all very well.”  
“We didn’t give her a choice,” Stephen said. “We’ve always just been ourselves. Our powers are part of that.”  
“Terry,” said Kara. “You should come to see us. I understand that many parents have a difficult time dealing with posthuman children. My husband and I are experts by now.”  
While Kara and Terry were talking, Trevor came up behind Stephen. He grabbed Stephen’s hand and pulled him away.  
“Don’t you want to talk to me,” Trevor asked. “I came all this way just for you. My father chartered a plane for me so I could be here when you arrived.”  
“That’s great, Trevor,” Stephen lied. “I just wasn’t expecting you. I’ve missed my family and friends. At least here I don’t have to pretend to be human.”  
“Oh, God,” said Illyana. “That twit is all over Stephen.”  
“That’s his problem,” said Kate. “I thought I heard him refer to me as ‘Kate’ when he was talking to my mother.”  
“Haven’t told her yet?”  
“I was waiting until Summer Break. It also sounds like Mrs. Scarsdale spilled the beans about the private program at the Academy.”  
“It saves you the trouble of having to tell her.”  
“No, it doesn’t,” Kate said. “It’ll just lead to more questions, including ‘How come you never told me?’ Who wants to deal with that?”  
Illyana shrugged her shoulders. Considering her non-relationship with own parents due to jumping ahead seven years in age, she was in no position to tell Kate how to handle this sort of thing.  
After several minutes of chatting, Terry came over to Kate and Illyana. She was smiling, but Kate wondered if it was real or just a front for what she was really feeling. Her parents had covered up their failing marriage for years, so Kate knew her mother could fake her emotions.  
“You seem to get along well with Mrs. Scarsdale.”  
“Kara is a very nice woman,” Terry responded. “We’ve made plans for the three of us to visit them next month. I think she might help me to deal with… with who you are a little better. I love you, but it’s always been hard for me to understand what you are. It seems that Kara has also dealt with her son’s other difference.”  
“They’re both gay,” Illyana said. “From everything I’ve heard, their parents never blinked an eye over any of it.”  
“Don’t worry, Mom,” said Kate. “You and Dad had other things on your mind when I got my powers.”  
“It’s time I dealt with it,” Terry responded. “The world is changing. I’ve seen other mutants on TV. One of them has even joined the Fantastic Four.”  
“I think our bags our coming,” Illyana noted.  
A look of concentration came across Illyana’s eyes. Kate had the feeling she was trying to use her powers. Sure enough, the bags of Kate, Illyana, Stephen and Ivana were the first out. She must have teleported them to the front.  
“That’s amazing,” Terry said. “I’ve never seen all of anyone’s bags come out at once.”  
Illyana smirked at Kate. It was up to her to decide whether or not she would tell her mother the truth. She must know that Illyana was also posthuman, but that didn’t mean she made any connections.  
“What sort of powers do you have?”  
“Teleportation and, uh…”  
“Localized reality warps,” Ivana said. “At least, that’s what Ms. Frost is calling it in her notes. It was good to meet you, Terry. We’ll see you in a month.”  
“But you can hang any time,” Stephen said. “Later.”

Mercedes stared out the window as they flew into Birmingham. It was always nice to come home this time of year, since it was traditionally when she and Adam spent most of their time together. It would be different this year, since Rahne had come with them. She wasn’t staying. Her foster mother lived on an island off the coast of Scotland. Adam wanted Rahne to meet their parents before she went off, but Mercedes suspected Adam wasn’t going to let her go to Muir Island on her own.  
“Home again,” Mercedes said.  
“I can’t wait to see Daddy and Papa,” said Adam. “I’ve missed them.”  
“Do you think they’ll both be here?”  
“Of course they will.”  
“I finally get to meet your family,” Rahne said with a smile. “It’s only fair since you met my mum.”  
“Just barely.”  
“Maybe you’ll get more time around her this Summer.”  
“I intend to.”  
Adam leaned in to kiss Rahne. Mercedes focused her attention out the window once more. She liked Rahne well enough but wanted some alone time with her brother. This was now the second Summer that she’d been unable to be with him.  
Getting off the plane and going through customs had grown tedious. Bag checks had become more commonplace. It was no longer possible to simply ask a few questions and be off. While true that terrorist threats were out there, most people didn’t want to be inconvenienced with these security measures.  
Once into the airport, Mercedes and Adam spotted their parents and went to them for hugs and kisses. Then it came time for introductions.  
“Daddy, Papa, meet Rahne Sinclair,” Adam said.  
“A pleasure to meet you,” one of the men said. “I’m Geoff and this is my husband, Alan.”  
It was all very strange to Rahne. She had grown up believing this sort of relationship was sinful. On reflection, Reverend Craig had told her that everything in life was a sin, including Rahne herself. Being a posthuman was a sign that she was the devil’s own. Rahne had learned differently, coming to understand that being born different didn’t make someone evil. There was also evidence that, despite being raised by two men, Adam and Mercedes were well-adjusted.  
“I’m glad to meet you both,” Rahne replied. “Adam has told me much about you.”  
“Has he now,” Alan said. “No matter what my son said about us, I assure you that we really are nice people.”  
“Papa,” Adam exclaimed. “I’d never…”  
“Where’s your sense of humor, lad?”  
Adam turned red while Alan, Geoff and Mercedes had a laugh. Adam normally would have rolled with the joke, but he was nervous. This was the first time he could remember wanting to introduce a girl to his family. Rahne’s Fundamentalist background was yet another concern.  
“If the jokes are done, let’s get your bags and be off,” said Geoff.  
“One thing, Daddy,” said Mercedes. “Ms. Frost has us wear special outfits for training but I think they’re hideous. I brought mine along so you could see it. Do you think, maybe…”  
“We’ll see, dear. Any other outfits?”  
“Yes, Daddy,” Adam replied. “I brought mine and convinced Rahne to do the same.”  
Geoff sighed and rolled his eyes toward Alan.

The Stepford Cuckoos touched down in a small aircraft somewhere in middle America. There was very little to see. For miles and miles, it was all flat farmland. There wasn’t even anything that could be called a town.  
A limousine pulled up next to where the girls stood. A chauffeur got out of the front seat and opened the door for them. The Cuckoos filed in silently. No one else was in the vehicle besides themselves and the driver. Once they were all settled, the limousine drove away.  
After about an hour of driving, the limousine turned off onto a dusty road. This went on for at least ten miles before stopping at a small shack. The driver opened the door to let the girls out. They immediately headed to the shack and walked inside, closing the door behind them. The limousine driver returned to his vehicle and drove away.

Manuel was not especially happy to be home, especially not by himself. It was true that his family had come a long way since he had first gone to the Massachusetts Academy, but it wasn’t enough. For all the manipulations Manuel had done to catapult his family from near-poverty to excessive wealth, he had been unable to get them to act properly when he wasn’t around to take direct control. While Manuel could use his powers to influence their behavior, they still hadn’t risen far above where they’d been as servants to the wealthy. Worse, they were nouveau riche, not aware of how to dress properly and without social graces. Manuel knew that his family was descended from royalty and wanted it known to the world. How could it happen if his parents were too stupid to rise to their true station in life?  
Disgusted with him, Manuel had already decided that his parents would not live long past the age when he could inherit the wealth. All he was missing was the woman on his arm. Manuel had wanted Esme to come home with him to Spain, and he knew she wanted the same. There was some other factor at work preventing her from doing so. Esme had been vague about where she and her sisters were going, almost as though she were forbidden to say.   
The truth was the Esme had not been very forthcoming about her background. The Stepford girls were difficult to read, more so when they were together. When Esme was separated from the others, she showed a passion that made Manuel glad to be with her. That any woman could arouse feelings beyond lust or disdain was exceedingly rare. He would not willingly let go of Esme but he was beginning to think he was going to have to fight for her. The only problem was that Manuel had no idea who he would be fighting.

A limousine pulled up to the Weisman Institute for the Criminally Insane. From out of it came Emma Frost and Sharon Smith. They were both dressed impeccably and beauties to behold. They seemed out of place at an asylum.  
Emma and Sharon walked into the building. They ignored everyone they encountered, purposefully making their way around as though they knew where they were going. That was no difficult task for a telepath who gleaned her desinatin from the minds of those around her. Without knocking, Frost opened to door and entered the room. Inside say a woman behind a desk with a couple before her.  
“Dr. Weisman, Mr. and Mrs. Russell,” Emma began. “Good of you to meet me here. This is my foster daughter, Sharon.”  
“That wonder drug of yours can really help our Benjamin,” Mr.s Russell asked.  
“Why not ask Sharon?”  
“I had some really weird delusions,” Sharon said. “I thought I was really a cat. I even lived in the sewers with stray cats. Then Ms. Frost found me and helped me to realize I was a human girl. It really is a wonder drug.”  
“I’m not convinced,” said Dr. Weisman. “There need to be clinical trials. This drug might make him worse, or even kill him.”  
“I don’t care about any of that,” said Mr. Russell. “Benjamin has been an embarrassment to the family. If there’s a chance that this drug can fix him it’s worth it. Besides, how much worse can his condition get? Maybe he’ll think he’s God instead of an alien warrior?”  
“Mr. Russell,” Dr. Weisman began.  
“You won’t change my mind. Release him into my care so we can get out of here.”  
Dr. Weisman gave a frustrated sigh. The Russell’s didn’t understand the situation, nor did they know anything about Emma Frost. Weisman had worked very closely with Charles Xavier before his disappearance, working to rehabilitate mutants whose mental faculties had made them too dangerous to run loose. Everything possible was done to help them. Many had moved on to lead productive lives but some would never leave. The doctor knew that Frost was a rival of Xavier’s and would most likely use telepathy to ‘cure’ Benjamin, though it was difficult to say how she might alter his thinking to do it.  
Getting out of her chair, Dr. Weisman headed to the door. She glanced at Sharon and then stopped.  
“Ruben and Marianne were fools,” Weisman said to her.  
Sharon’s jaw dropped. The only one who knew the identity of her parents was Emma Frost. Dr. Weisman had not only revealed that she knew of Emma’s past, and likely her posthuman abilities, but also that she knew the same of Frost.  
For her part, Emma appeared unphased. She knew of Weisman’s association with Xavier and that the institute was filled with posthumans. Her choice of Benjamin Russell had much more to do with his powers and the skills he would bring to the Hellions. The boy’s intelligence was also sufficient so that he would be able to follow her suggestions.  
During the walk to Benjamin’s room, Emma reached out to Benjamin telepathically. There was a certain amount of static, which was most likely from a resident telepath, but she was still able to reach her target.  
::Gaveedra-7,” Emma called out. ::I have a proposition for you that will allow you to be released into my custody. All I ask is that you play along with what I’m going to do. I promise no harm will come to you.::  
When they arrived in the room, Benjamin was strapped to a bed, wearing a straightjacket. He had been deemed too dangerous to have use of his arms or legs. Benjamin had displayed uncanny fighting skills that he shouldn’t have known, yet no one believed him when he said he was a warrior. His life was well-documented and at odds with his beliefs. She acknowledged that it was a mystery of sorts but something she could deal with after he was freed.  
Benjamin glanced up when they all walked in. He had a look of defiance, the same one he’d shown ever since he was brought to this place. Benjamin knew he’d never committed a crime that was worthy of being placed in this place for the rest of his life. The only time he’d ever killed anyone was in Mojo’s Arena.  
Emma produced a small case with a vial, syringe, antiseptic swabs, cotton balls and a band-aid. Walking up to the boy, Emma rolled up one of his sleeves, dabbing the crook of his arm with the swab.  
::This is nothing more than a vitamin regimen,:: Emma told Benjamin. ::If taken over a period of time, it will improve your special abilities.::  
Benjamin had been very tense but relaxed a bit after the telepathic message from Frost. Emma placed the vial in the syringe and injected the vitamins into his arm. Benjamin didn’t react, acting as though the pain didn’t register. The delusions of his other life gave him far worse than anything a small needle could offer. When Emma pulled out the needle, she swabbed the entry point, put a cotton ball over it and used the band-aid to hold it in place.  
“The drug does not work instantaneously,” Emma said. “But there will be some improvement within thirty minutes. It will take repeated doses to fully restore Benjamin, but all trace of his delusions will be fully gone in no more than six months.”  
Dr. Weisman eyed Frost with suspicion. She hadn’t failed to notice that Emma placed the empty vial and syringe in her case rather than dispose of them. There was no doubt she wanted the contents kept a secret.  
Frost had once tried to recruit one of Xavier’s students before he had been able to get to her. Xavier suspected Frost was trying to recruit young posthumans - called mutants at that time - for devious purposes. She could use a boy like Benjamin, channelling his violent nature as she saw fit.  
While they waited, Emma contacted Benjamin once more.  
::Everyone here believes I have given you a drug to make you believe that Gaveedra-7 and Mojoworld are delusions. I know for a fact that Mojoworld exists. You must make them think the drug is working.::  
::How can I do such a thing,:: the teen responded. ::I know nothing of the life of Benjamin Russell.::  
::I can supply some of that information from the minds of your parents but it matters little. Tell them it all seems like a dream. You know you grew up in Boston as Benjamin Russell. You know that Gaveedra-7 and Mojoworld aren’t real but that it’s very confusing to you. It’s still hard to tell reality from delusion but you know that you couldn’t have been at Mojoworld and boarding school at the same time. Improvise what I’ve told you. If you show too much improvement, they’ll be suspicious. Provide only enough to convince your parents to send you to a place where you will be able to spend much of your time as Shatterstar, and also put your skills as a warrior to great use.::  
After a short time, Benjamin began to fidget. When asked questions about himself, he answered in such a way to suggest he now had doubts about his other life. He didn’t say it wasn’t real, but knew that memories of life on Earth existed alongside his life on Mojoworld.   
That was enough to convince the Russells to place Benjamin in the care of Emma Frost and to enroll him in the Massachusetts Academy. Emma assured them that though Benjamin would not be completely cured in two months, he would be well enough to at least act the part of a student.

The moment Marie-Ange stepped foot into New Orleans, she could feel a difference. The air felt charged, alive. The city proper, however, was not her place. It was into the swamps she would go.  
Few wanted to take her to her destination. The rumors of hauntings and deaths evoked too much fear in the locals. It meant little to Marie-Ange. If no one would bring her then she would go on her own. It was only to provide her with a measure of protection that persuaded one make to accompany her. He could not allow a young girl to go alone.  
It took hours before Marie-Ange and her companion reached what looked to be little more than a hovel. From out of it came a dark-skinned woman. She looked no more than ten years older than Marie-Ange. She smiled in appreciation when she saw the girl. It was the man who troubled her.  
Walking past Marie-Ange, the woman whispered strange words into the air. Then man left his boat and came toward her, entranced. As he drew closer, the woman produced a silver dagger, which she handed to the man. There was terror in his eyes as he took the knife and plunged it deep into his chest. He managed to return it to the woman before death took him.  
“That was unnecessary,” Marie-Ange said. “He sought only to protect me.”  
“None can know of this place, granddaughter,” she replied.  
Marie Laveau was a two hundred year old voodoo priestess born in New Orleans. She had spent many years developing supernatural powers. Marie-Ange was her granddaughter, many times removed. Genetics and magic had somehow combined into one in Marie-Ange, making her a living manifestation of magic, much like a demon or spirit. It was for this reason that Marie took interest in Marie-Ange and began to train her to use her gifts. In the three years they had known one another, Marie-Ange had grown dramatically in power.  
“I know, grand-mère,” Marie-Ange replied. “I apologize.”  
“There is no need, Marie-Ange. His sacrifice was to Damballah. Now, tell me what you have learned.”  
“My roommate, Illyana Rasputin. Her powers, both mutant and supernatural, are tied together. Stephen Scarsdale, another teammate, transforms into a spirit. Rahne Sinclair has taken on the aspect of the world. She is as much a wolf in human form as when a beast. Katherine Pryde was altered by multiple possessions. Danielle Moonstar is so tied to the supernatural that an ancient demon, in the form of a bear, attempted to slay her. Adam Ross-Stanton is a water elemental. There was something in Mark Sellers but it is either now lost or otherwise blocked.”

Rahne and Adam stepped off of the ferry that brought them to Muir Island. Adam had to admit to himself that he was nervous. Even the earlier meeting with Moira MacTaggert had not put his mind at easy. She was a tough woman and fiercely defended those for whom she cared.  
Moira was there to meet them with a warm smile. Rahne immediately embraced her mother. There was no biological component but Moira was the only person who loved her unconditionally until she began attending Xavier’s, even when she was physically unattractive.  
“Hello, Dr. MacTaggert,” Adam greeted. “I appreciate you having me here. I'm grateful for the opportunity to get to know you better.”  
“Welcome. I would also like to know more about you. However, we have important business to discuss once we return to Kinross.”  
Adam and Rahne looked at one another, clearly not understanding.  
“Danielle slipped me a note just as I was leaving the Academy. The contents concerned me, as did her willingness to take the risk. As I said, we'll speak more at Kinross.”  
The drive back to Kinross Estate was quiet. Adam had done some research and knew that this was a mansion house that once belonged to a Scottish Lord. It was magnificent to behold.   
Once inside, Moira tossed her keys on the table and set water boiling to make a pot of tea. She said nothing while preparing the tea but told them to follow her into the sitting room.  
“Mummy, what's going on,” Rahne asked. “You're scaring me.”  
Moira opened a drawer and pulled out a slip of paper, handing it to Rahne. Rahne read it aloud: “Warren must meet Tessa at Fire Ball - K”  
“As I said, Danielle slipped me this note,” said Moira. “It was as I was leaving you. She ran up to give me a hug, which I found odd. Then she picked up that paper off of the ground and handed it to me, telling me I must have dropped it. At the time I didn't think anything of it, simply placing it in my pocket.”  
“What do you think it means?”  
“Warren is obviously Angel. Tessa…”  
“Tessa helped us when we, the New Mutants, first came together. She fought against Donald Pierce and helped free Professor Xavier. She's also Sebastian Shaw's assistant.”  
“And 'K’?”  
Adam was about to speak but then shut his mouth. Moira noticed.  
“If you have something to say Adam, please do so.”  
“Something I've noticed at school,” said Adam. “Some of the students seem to be involved in something secret. They call it 'Krypteia’. I had to look it up. They were young Spartan men designated to be future leaders and were possibly a sort of secret police. I know Mark Sellers and Doug Ramsey are part of it. I tried to get some information from Mark, and he more or less acknowledged that there was something to know, but he said he'd need approval from others before he could say anything.”  
“Does that mean they're keeping something from me? Why would they do that?”  
“I don't know, Rahne.”  
“What's this Fire Ball mentioned,” Moira asked.  
“We're being presented before the Hellfire Club,” Adam answered.  
“Why would she do such a thing? Presenting her students to the Hellfire Club makes no sense.” Then it clicked. “There was a secret you were afraid to talk about when I visited. What is it?”  
Both teens fell silent. Who would want to say they'd been made into assassins?   
“We do things for them,” Adam said, his voice trailing off.  
Moira looked directly at Rahne.  
“Tell me this instant what's going on!”  
Rahne cringed at her voice but then straightened herself out. She wasn't going back to her old self.  
“We're surviving,” said Rahne. “And we're protecting those we love. I'm sorry, mum, but I can't say what we're doing. It might put you in danger.”  
“I can take care of myself.”  
“You don't know the forces you're dealing with,” said Adam. “Their reach is long. Too much is at stake. I think you'd best do as the note says. Tell Angel about the note. Maybe… maybe it'll make things different for us.”

Later, they sat on the docks, watching the waters, Rahne resting her head on Adam's shoulder.  
“I didn't want this to happen, Adam.”  
Adam kissed the top of her head.  
“I know, love. We'll get it sorted.”  
“I--”  
Rahne was cut off when a creature rose up from the waters. It had the form of a naked woman, snow white skin, coal black hair and eyes dark pits of despair. She pointed directly at Adam.  
“Do not forget our pact,” she said, voice sounding as though she were drowning.  
Adam pulled away from Rahne, stood and bowed deeply.  
“Yes, mistress,” Adam replied, fear evident in his voice.  
Then she slowly sank down into the waters, vanishing.  
“Adam,” Rahne began. “What was that?”  
Adam sighed. The kind of sigh that said he was about to reveal something he would rather not.  
“I'm going to tell you something, Rahne. Something I've never spoken about to anyone.”  
“Not even Mercedes?”  
“Especially not Mercedes,” Adam replied. “She wouldn't understand. She never knew why I was willing to kill our brother. If she knew… she might not like to hear what I've done.”  
“You don't think I'll mind?”  
“No. It might not disturb you but you'll understand. As much as I hate secrets, I would prefer you not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you.”  
“Of course, Adam. You can trust me.”  
Adam looked down at Rahne and smiled, stroking her hair.

{Adam heard a summons of a sort. It was drawing him toward the Irish Sea.   
“Where are you going, Adam,” asked Mercedes.  
Adam looked at her, as though he couldn’t understand why she didn’t feel what he felt. There was no telepathic bond between them but they often thought alike. It was a twin thing and it surprised Adam that she wasn’t aware of something he felt.  
“I sense, I can’t quite put a finger on it,” Adam replied. “There’s a calling. To the sea.”  
“A calling? Is this related to your powers?”  
“I don’t know. Nothing like this has ever happened before. Want to come with me? Who knows what’s lurking at the edge of the sea? It can be an adventure!”

They went to the Irish Sea near Aberystwyth. They waited until finally a blue-skinned woman arose out of the waters. She strode towards them, looking at each in turn, a warm smile on her face.  
“My children,” she said, stretching out her arms.  
Adam and Mercedes looked at each other in bewilderment.  
“Are you… our mother,” Mercedes asked.  
“Yes, child.”  
“But how,” asked Adam. “Our fathers…”  
“They found me, gasping for breath, on the edge of the sea. I had been injured and they helped me survive. In repayment, I gave them what they could not have on their own. I made love to both men, and stayed long enough to suckle you for a short time. Then I returned to my home in Atlantis, leaving your fathers to raise you.”  
“Father and Papa never said,” Mercedes said. “Only that there was a surrogate and we would likely never meet her, you.”  
“So it would have been but now I am in need of help.”  
“What kind of help,” asked Adam.  
“The rulers of Atlantis have been usurped. Your aid is needed. Come with me to the sea. I know that when Atlanteans and humans mate that the children are very powerful.”  
“We are powerful, it’s true, but only I can swim under the sea. Mercedes has other abilities. She could not come.”  
“This must be difficult. I should tell you one other thing. Geoffrey Ross approached me twenty-five years ago, prior to marrying Alan Stanton, knowing he could never have one of his own. I birthed another child for him, Evan. Evan preferred the sea to the land, even as a small child. Eventually, he swam away with me to live in the oceans. He is there, now, and would love to meet you. Once Atlantis is restored, we can return to introduce Evan to Mercedes.”  
“You want me to leave me sister,” Adam asked with incredulity. “That won’t be possible.”  
“Please, Adam. Your help is needed. Would that I could have you both but alas it is not to be. I promise you will soon return to your twin.”  
Adam looked at Mercedes, almost as though asking permission. For her part, Mercedes looked hurt. She could see that Adam had already made his decision and was pleading for her to accept it.  
“I have to go, Mercedes,” he said. “We have a brother! I have to meet him and bring him back here with me!”  
“I would prefer you not to leave,” said Mercedes.  
“I know. And I’d rather you come but we’ll be reunited again soon. I promise. Tell Father and Papa… tell them I’ve gone to Atlantis and will be back soon.”  
Adam gave her a hug and turned away. He couldn’t bear to witness the sorrow and tears on the face of his sister.}

“You went with her,” said Rahne. “I know you have a hatred for your brother. What happened?”  
“It was all lies,” Adam replied. “She was aligned with some barbarian who wished to steal the throne from Prince Namor. They planned to kill not just the government leaders but their entire families, parents, siblings, spouses and children. I wasn’t having it. I fled to Atlantis to reveal their plan. During the battle, Evan attacked me. I died.”  
Rahne gasped in horror. “But you’re here! How is that possible?”  
“There is a goddess, Olokun, who is associated with the depths of the sea, which is itself considered the Land of the Dead. She offered to return me to life in exchange for certain services to be named later. I would be stronger, more powerful, like a water elemental. With my new abilities, I could calm the minds of the defenders and churn the oceans against my attackers. Those who opposed me fell. My mother and brother cursed my name and said they would find and kill me one day.”  
“You believe the threat?”  
“Not for myself or Mercedes but I worry for my fathers.”  
“What can you do?”  
“Bide my time. I could ask Olokun to protect them but I don’t want to owe her any more than I already do.”  
Rahne snuggled against Adam, happy he had shared his darkest secret but also scared for his family.

“Father,” Mercedes said to Geoffrey. “Who is Evan?”  
Geoffrey had a look like he was a deer caught in the headlights. He took several deep breaths before composing himself.  
“Where did you hear that name,” he asked.  
“Mummy told us. Adam and I agreed not to talk about it for now. I met him last month. He was not a nice person.”  
“He disappeared into the ocean with his mum and never came back. When she returned seventeen years ago she promised that she would not take the two of you into the oceans. She also told me that Evan was well but could only survive underwater.”  
“A lie. I met him on land.”  
“Why would she lie about such a thing?”  
“I don't know. What I do know is that he is a terrorist. He tried to kill Adam and win me to his side. He nearly died. Adam said he hated him and was going to make sure he died. I begged him not to do so because I wanted to know my brother. Adam didn't like the idea but ceded to my wishes.”  
“What happened when he disappeared last Summer?”  
“He's been rather evasive. He's only said there was a war of some sort and that both Evan and our mother were terrorists. He wouldn't be returning.”  
“I didn't know any of this.”  
“No, but when he returns there will be a discussion. A family discussion.”  
Mercedes went outside for a walk. She was not happy with how things had gone. The fact that she and Adam had withheld information from their fathers, compounded by Adam having secrets of his own, made for an uncomfortable situation.  
Lost in thought, Mercedes was startled when a voice spoke.  
“I can help you,” she said.  
Looking up, Mercedes saw a slim redhead, long straight hair with two braids hanging down along her cheeks.  
“Who are you,” Mercedes asked. “What could you possibly know about my problems?”  
She smiled, perhaps darkly.   
“You brother is beholden to an ancient goddess who granted him power. I can do that for you.”  
“Power? What sort of power? You said Adam was 'beholden’. What is the cost of this power?”  
Again that frightening smile.  
“I will come to you once, in the future, to ask a favor. Until then, and once the favor is complete, you will be free to do as you see fit.”  
“You didn't explain the power?”  
“Not only will you be able to transform into sound, but the wind will be yours to move. You will truly be a creature of air, just as your brother is of water. Do you wish it that the divide between you and your brother be removed?”  
Mercedes didn't even give it any further thought. “I accept.”  
This time the grin seemed wider but there was a touch of malevolence in her eyes. For a brief moment, Mercedes wondered what she'd gotten herself into. Then she banished such thoughts and focused on the power she would be receiving.

Angelica ran into her father's arms. She was now between being the little girl he knew, the person she'd become or somewhere in-between. Thing was, she couldn't lie to her father and she really needed help. That wasn't going to happen at the Massachusetts Academy. Even Mark was staying clean largely with the help of his friends. She didn't even have that, not in any real sense.  
“How's my little Angel,” asked Bartholomew Jones.  
“Good,” she said by reflex. “No, not good, Daddy. I need your help. Lots of help.”  
“What's wrong, honey?”  
“I got in over my head at school. People offered me… things. At first I resisted but then gave in. I thought if I used drugs it would help me fit in.”  
“Drugs? Angelica, no! How could this happen?”  
“I never fit in anywhere, Daddy. When I used PHX it made me feel things. The boys liked me more, the girls treated me like one of them. I thought if I stopped that people wouldn't like me anymore.”  
“Honey, I have always loved you. I always will.”  
“You were so far away and I was so lonely.”  
Bartholomew hugged his daughter tighter.  
“We'll get you help. Maybe going back to that school is a bad idea.”  
Angelica thought of how Emma Frost might react. She thought the headmistress might not take it well. She'd been nice during the school year but everyone had played by her rules. It might be different if she perceived a betrayal.  
“No, Daddy, it's okay,” she said. “Ms. Frost knows about it now. She'll help me when I'm there.”  
She wanted to say that it was Ms. Frost had who given her drugs in the first place to help her relax. Jenny then became her supplier and she assumed Frost was behind it. She'd heard snippets here and there that the drugs were a form of control over the Hellions. Even while outwardly pleasant, it was a farce, a mechanism that would make her students trust her. It was particularly true with the New Mutants and all who had followed.  
“Are you sure? I don't want my beautiful girl to suffer.”  
“Is it possible I could attend one of those twelve step meetings while I'm home for the Summer? It will help me stay clean, maybe even make some friends who can identify with me. Then when I go back to school I'll find meetings there. I think another classmate might be clean right now. We could help each other.”  
“I don't like it, Angel, but I'll do whatever it takes to help you get better.”  
Angelica felt scared. If she stopped the drugs she would stop teasing boys or, alternately, throw herself at them. If made her sick to think she had continued to make Mark use when he was trying to stop. No wonder he didn't want to be around her.

“This is a beautiful home, padre,” said Amara.   
The Italian words were coming to her more and more. First, it was the accent, now some of the words, and she expected to be fluent in Italian before long. She did wish she knew why Selene had altered her mind and the minds of all who lived in Nova Roma. By all accounts, Marcus Gallio had been married to Selene when they arrived in Nova Roma, but he still believed himself to be a native of that place.  
Worst of all was the revelation that they hadn't been in Nova Roma more than a year before meeting the New Mutants. Amara couldn't help but think that was no accident, as though Selene had plans for her that only came to fruition after the New Mutants arrived. The bigger question was the why of it all. If she did have plans for Amara, why try to kill her? Something was missing and she would have to figure out what it was.  
Amara did wish she'd been able to convince Mark to come home with her. She wanted to keep him safe, and was no longer convinced he was safe in the Massachusetts Academy. Amara could handle herself, partly because she could see Emma Frost hadn't really changed; she was better able to cover it up. The other issue was that Mark had learned that his own memories from his youth had been compromised. That they were cousins couldn't be a coincidence.  
Knowing Frost, Amara understood that such conversations could not be held at the Academy. Emma would pick up on them there or anywhere in Snow Valley. She would have to bide her time until she could get him alone.  
“Of course, daughter,” Lucius Aquilla responded. “The resources from the jungle have made us wealthy. We have also obtained our old wealth. Would that your mother could be here to see it all.   
“Ms. Frost has been gracious in helping us recover our memories. We are in her debt. Being schooled by her is most wonderful.”  
There it was. Frost has leverage. Emma Frost never understood how much Amara hated Selene. She knew there was a rivalry between the two but underestimated how far Amara would go to put an end to her grandmother. The Fire Ball would provide the perfect opportunity to have her vengeance.

Roberto wondered why he couldn't go home. Emmanuel DaCosta had taken up residence in a swanky penthouse apartment in Manhattan's Upper East Side. It was beautiful to be sure, but not the estate he'd grown up on in Brazil.  
“Why are we here, father,” Roberto asked. “I had hoped to be home.”  
“Hellfire Club business,” said Emmanuel. “You should know since you are to be formally acknowledged as Hellions. There are factions within the Inner Circle who do not care for my presence. Once they understand that you have a hereditary membership, and have the power to stand against them, they will stay away.”  
“You are using me for political gain.”  
“Not just that. This works both ways. They will need to tread carefully in how they treat you in order to avoid my wrath. I promise to take you home during Winter break.”  
Roberto grudgingly accepted his father's reasoning. It was a move to protect the both of them and a shrewd one at that.   
The upside to being in Manhattan was that he would get to see Amara during the Summer. As their powers evolved, and her true personality continued to emerge, he found himself excited to be around her. He had always been attracted to her looks but these changes were something else entirely. Roberto was already envisioning a future with her, so long as she could refrain from attacking Selene at the Fire Ball. Selene had proven able to stave off all of the New Mutants. Though they were now all stronger, the same was undoubtedly true of her. There was no telling what her capabilities might be.  
“Of course, Father. I understand.”

“This is an interesting place,” said Adam.  
Moira had taken Rahne and Adam to dinner at a local pub. It was one of only a few in the area and a nicer one at that.  
Loitering outside was none other than Reverend Craig, the man who had raised Rahne and treated her like a common mongrel, instilling in her the idea that she was a worthless sinner. When she'd last seen him he had led a mob to hunt her down for being a werewolf.  
The man gave her a peculiar look. It seemed as though he recognized her, but not as Rahne Sinclair. There was some other form of recognition.  
“We don't need another whore around here,” Reverend Craig growled at Rahne.  
Adam turned his gaze toward the man. He stood directly before Craig and stared into his eyes.  
“What did you call her,” Adam spoke, thick with venom.  
“Look at her. Nothing but a common whore!”  
Adam tensed.  
“Rahne is as fine a woman as you could ever hope to meet.”  
“Adam,” said Rahne. “Be careful.”  
Reverend Craig looked more closely at Rahne.  
“Rahne Sinclair? Aye, I wondered why I recognized you. You take after that whore of a mother you had.”  
Before he knew what had happened, Reverend Craig was on the ground. Adam had barely hit him, knowing full well he could kill the man if he didn't hold back, but this vile excuse for a human being was not going to get away with treating his girl this way.  
“Oh, I see. Turn to violence like the dog you are.”  
“Such as when you formed a mob to hunt down a thirteen year old girl. I'm only one man. How many did you have?”  
“Tread carefully, Adam,” Moira cautioned.  
“You know, it's quite interesting that the Reverend Stryker, another rabid anti-mutant cretin, died of an unexpected aneurysm. It happened right before my eyes.”  
“What is that supposed to mean,” Craig asked. “Are you a monster like that girl?”  
A dark smile crossed Adam's face.   
“You have no idea of what I am.”  
Adam opened his mouth and his skin began to turn silver, then rippled like water. Something like a tongue emerged, snaking outward toward the Reverend. It flowed into his mouth until there was no sign of Adam.  
“I am a sinner,” he said. “I preach of sin but it is my own wicked behavior that has made me treat you so. Corinne Fletcher was a fine woman. I took advantage of her when she was drunk. She died giving birth to Rahne. I took my daughter in and placed all of my sins upon her.”  
With those words said, water flowed back out of Reverend Craig and took the form of Adam.  
“You are truly a despicable man,” said Adam. “You take advantage of Rahne and all the while you are the true coward, afraid to admit to your own shortcomings. May your God grant you the punishment you deserve.”  
For good measure, Adam spit on him. Then he took Rahne by the hand and walked inside. Moira, stunned, followed suit.  
“What did you do to him,” Moira asked. “I've never seen anything like it.”  
“He could not hide from the dead. Corinne Fletcher spoke to me and voiced her truth.”

It was strange being on the reservation again. As much as he wore the uniform, had the name and bore the tattoo, James felt disassociated from his people, the First Peoples. Fact was, he had fully integrated the whites, the blacks, the Asians and whatever else was out there. They didn't really see his race. When it came to the people closest to him, being posthuman was all that mattered. Race, sex and other physical characteristics meaningless, especially with beings composed of light, sound and who knew what out there.

“Welcome home, son,” Neal Proudstar.

Neal shook his hand but Maria put her arms around him. Stoic and emotional summed up his parents very well. John, his long-dead brother and former X-Man, had been full of anger ever since returning from war. That same anger had almost engulfed James until the source vanished. Then he came to terms with his anger and let go of it.  
“It's good to be home, Mom,” James replied. “I wish I could get here more often.”  
They had dinner together and chatted while watching television, until Maria finally went to bed. When it was just the two of them, James could see that his father was tense.  
“What's going on, Dad,” James asked. His heightened senses kept nothing from him.  
“Oh, nothing,” Neal responded. “No, that's not true. There have been people around Camp Verde, strangers, white people.”  
James took this very seriously. Emma Frost had said she removed all watchers but no one had any idea if she was telling the truth.  
“What have they been doing?”  
“Watching. They never approach anyone, never buy from our stores. They just watch. I think they watch your mother and I more than anyone else.”  
“Because of me.”  
“I don't know. I don't know why they would. Maybe because you're a mutant.”  
James knew right then that the families of the Hellions we're still under surveillance. He wondered if any of the rest noticed or if it was more obvious because strangers stood out on the reservation.  
“It could be. John and I both manifesting mutant powers might make it seem like you or Mom might be the cause.”

Later, James went for a walk. Lost in thought, he didn't even notice the woman he'd almost walked into.  
“Hello, James,” she said, bringing him out of his reverie.  
“I'm sorry, miss. I didn't see you there.”  
“I was looking for you. Everything you believe is true. You are under surveillance and I saw evidence that the Hellfire Club is involved.”  
“Who are you,” James asked.  
“The name's Risque. Like you, I am posthuman.”  
“Why are you here?”  
“You're incredibly handsome and I'd love to spend some time with you over the Summer.”  
“That's it?”  
“Isn't that enough?”  
“It seems unlikely.”  
“You are handsome, but it's true that I have other motives. I need your help, or rather my organization does. There's a war brewing between humans and posthumans. It won't end well for the humans but there will be a lot of bloodshed on both sides, something we'd like to avoid.”  
“You came here to recruit me?”  
“Away from telepaths. One thing I do know is that you won't be effective with your family threatened. I intend to watch them while you're gone.”  
“What am I supposed to do now?”  
“We'll talk about it. We've got the whole Summer to sort things out.”

Bo Wilson was happy to be home. He'd been a football jock and popular all around. No one knew he was posthuman, not exactly, anyway. They did know he'd begun to pack more of a punch than in the past, enough so that Bo didn't feel comfortable playing sports anymore. That was before he even knew he had powers.  
It became more noticeable when he began to bulk up. He'd always been beefy but it took on new proportions. That's why when Emma Frost came knocking on his door and told him he was a mutant, it all made sense.   
“Bo, what's wrong? You've been off in your own world. Is everything okay?”  
Bo smiled at his old sweetheart, the one he'd left behind. He’d thought it could work between them until he came to understand the nature of posthumanity, and that they'd never be able to have children together. Genetically speaking, they were incompatible.   
“I'm okay, Marianne,” Bo replied. “I really wish I wasn't so far away. Then maybe we could have been able to spend more time together.”  
“You sweet on someone else,” Marianne asked.  
“No, there's no one else. School is stressful.”  
“Why did they send you there? You said you got some kind of scholarship but why? Do they have a great football program?”  
“They said they could make good use of my talents. And they do. It's all good, though. I've made lots of friends. I get along with my roommate. We're the same in a lot of ways. Some of the other students are jerks, like you'd expect anywhere. Most are nice.”  
“I'm glad to hear that. No one will ever replace you, Bo, but I'm glad you're okay. Now let's get going. There's a bonfire tonight that we're not going to miss it. Everyone will be happy to see you again.”

Jenny loved being back in Atlantic City. It was her territory. She'd been on her own for a while before Emma Frost had taken her to the Massachusetts Academy. She had been the darling there until Kate Pryde came along. Jenny had fumed over being removed as head girl but kept her mouth shut. God knew she didn't want it to be like the old days with the psychic assaults.  
Here it was a different story. Jenny's powers, when they developed, had turned her into a natural leader. Good luck ran high with her gang and low with the opposition. They rolled in dough, smashed their enemies and evaded the police. Jenny could even get into casinos with ease, always winning and giving bad luck to those trying to track her activities.  
“Hello, ladies,” Jenny said to the gang. “I'm back.”  
There were some shocks. The gang thought Jenny was gone for good. She could be harsh at times and someone a little less difficult was in charge these days.  
“Jenny,” said one of them. “We didn't know you were coming. Would've baked you a cake.”  
“Naturally, Paula. I'm not back for good but I'm running things for the Summer.”  
“The hell you are,” Paula said, pulling out a knife and lunging at Jenny.  
Jenny didn't move, didn't even flinch. She didn't have to. Paula tripped over God knew what and went sprawling to the ground. It was a face plant. She didn't get back up.  
“You may not remember how things were when I ran the Bleeding Girls. Things always went our way. For our enemies, or people who got out of line, it didn't go so well. Paula is all the evidence you need.”  
A look of surprise crossed the face of one of the girls.  
“You’re one of those muties!”   
“Once, maybe. Now I'm so much more. Like many others, I've transcended humanity. A lot of my kind want to wipe humanity off the planet. You can stay under my protection or die when some posthuman finds you inconvenient.”  
The girls fell in line, even Paula. Jenny enjoyed her Summer completely, running operations bigger than ever. It helped that she could now manipulate how events would turn out, at least to a limited extent. When she left them they understood that loyalty to Jenny would lead to a better future for them. Jenny didn't bother to explain that they were probably infertile. Just as The Vanishing had led to accelerated mutation for super powered individuals, so, too, were baseline humans going extinct. Jenny, for her part, could be merciful until their inevitable end, so long as they didn't cross her.

Home was not Haroun's favorite place to be. While Muslim in theory, Haroun had no interest in practicing it. He recognized it as an ancient and outdated system of control. When posthumans were a match for deities it became hard to see religions as anything more than fairy tales. What mattered was that Haroun sought to maintain his relationship with his family. To do so he would have to be observant while visiting. A whole Summer wasted given the many prohibitions he had to live by. If they knew he were bisexual they would surely cast him out.

“Haroun,” said his father. “It is good that you have come. The kafir are dangerous to our beliefs and feel no kinship with us, as we do not with them. You can fortify your faith that you may go back with renewed strength.”

“Yes, father,” Haroun said. “They are difficult to be around. They often shun me.”

“As I suspected. I hear you are leaving a week earlier than usual.”

“There is a ball Ms. Frost wishes her most favored students to attend.”

“Westerners seeking to draw attention to themselves to show how important they are. You and the other students are mere trophies.”

Haroun's father hadn't said anything that wasn't true but he did ignore another truth. Muslims of great wealth and stature showed off their power at every opportunity. They were no different than the so-called white elite around the world.

“That is true, father, but I must attend. I believe the benefits will far outweigh these difficulties.”

What Haroun did not say was that he believed Emma Frost had not truly changed her behavior. She was not overtly the same but there were hints. He’d heard stories about some students being on the receiving end of her psychic outbursts. Haroun also wasn’t convinced she had their best interests at heart, despite what she said.

Since he’d been at the Massachusetts Academy, Haroun had from time-to-time encountered Hellfire Club mercenaries, even saw them remove their masks without them knowing. The disturbing part was that he had seen some of them around campus. Frost had intimated that she was planning to stack the Inner Circle with people of her own choosing who she could control. The presence of these mercenaries suggested otherwise. That meant someone else was watching them, probably even Frost.

Haroun wanted to reach out to some of his teammates. Doug Ramsey was the smartest and he might have seen something. There was no way he could contact him. Even if he knew Doug's number, their phones were likely monitored. It was going to have to wait until after they returned from break and even that would be tricky.

Doug lay on his bed, thinking. There was plenty to consider. He looked into his own background. There was something slightly off about it. He had his suspicions that Philip and Sheila Ramsey were not his parents. Something about a mix-up of some kind in the hospital with twins and himself.

For now, he had to set that aside. There were other things more immediate that be wanted to go over, now that he could devote time without prying eyes or minds, not to mention how distracting Kate could be.

The more troubling things had to do with them being watched on and around campus. Being able to read body language he knew something odd was going on. It could have been Frost but that seemed unlikely. She had other ways to keep track of the Hellions. Not that he trusted her. Doug didn't think for a moment that her motives would be beneficial to them. What she was doing would help her but ultimately leave the Hellions under her thumb.

That led back to the watchers. Not just anyone could get on the campus without her knowing. That suggested not just an enemy, but someone she knew. Someone in her circle. Selene was the obvious choice so he discounted her right away. Had to be Sebastian Shaw. Had to be him trying to take control of the Hellions the way Illyana had said he'd done in the future. That meant they really need to be on their guard. The Fire Ball might be more significant than any of them imagined.

It was necessary to warn his co-conspirators in the Krypteia. Contacting them could be tricky. Doug could do anything unmonitored but he knew that from their side of things Frost or Shaw would see any messages sent to them. The only solution was to send a message that only Kate could decipher and have Illyana collect them all in one fell swoop - while simultaneously make it appear that they hadn't gone anywhere. Very tricky but he thought she could manage. Illyana was far more devious than anyone suspected. If there were a threat to the Krypteia it was a sure bet she'd act as protector.

Sam sat at the table for dinner with his family. It had been some time before at eleven of them had been together. He wished he could have given them more attention but he was too distracted by everything going on. Conspiracies all around, his friends and families under constant surveillance and a looming threat that could lead to an all-out war between humans and posthumans. His family was full of posthumans but it was likely they'd be recruited to fight, willing or not. He didn't want that for them. That meant risking himself to protect them, a sacrifice he would make without hesitation.

"Samuel," said his mother. "What's bothering you? Don't say 'nothing' because I know you too well."

Sam considered his words, something in itself which was unusual. He'd never before had to keep secrets from his mother but it was imperative that he do so now.

"I told you about Dani, right," said Sam.

"You said you were close."

"We got real close. We're together now. She gets me like no one else."

"That's nice. I'm happy for you. I'm sure you're missing her right now but that's not the real problem."

Sam sighed. He had one more trick.

"What do you think about, um, homosexuals?"

That was not something Lucinda Guthrie had been expecting to hear.

"It's no one's business what they do with each other," said his mother.

"What if you had to live with one," Sam asked.

His brother Josh got up from the table, ready to walk off. Mrs. Guthrie shot him a look and he sat back down.

"Tell me what's going on?"

"My roommate, Haroun. He's, I don't know, not straight. He did something with another boy once. I'm worried he might do the same to me."

"That's stupid," said Paige.

"Paige," Lucinda said in a warning voice.

"Well, it is. If a boy and a girl are in the same room alone would you assume the boy is going to rape the girl?"

"I suppose not," said Sam. "I just feel weird, taking showers with him, being naked around him. Maybe he's checking me out."

"Who freaking cares, Sam," Josh yelled. "So he checks you out! Take it as a compliment and stop being such an ass!"

"Joshua Guthrie, you do not use language like that in this home," Lucinda admonished.

"Why do you…" Sam paused. "Are you gay, Josh?"

"Of course I'm not gay but what if I was? Would you avoid me, make fun of me, bully me, try to make me straight?"

Sam looked at his mother for help but it was Paige who stepped in.

"You remember Abe Potter," said Paige. She didn't wait for a response. "He was Josh's best friend. Then someone saw him, well, it doesn't matter, but it turned out he was gay. It spread like wildfire and he was harassed at every turn, by others kids, adults and even his parents. When he had nowhere else to go we took him in because that's what a good Christian family does."

"Is he here?"

"He's dead," said Josh. "He couldn't deal with all the hatred and we weren't enough, not with everything going on outside of this home. My best friend is dead because some fucking assholes with outdated ideas used the Bible as a weapon. The Bible, that tells us to love our neighbors! If you're going to be like that you can get the hell out of my life."

Josh stood up, knocking his chair over, and stormed out of the room.

"I didn't know," Sam whispered. "I didn't know."

"Time to grow up, Sam," said Paige. "Want to play hero? Great. Now act like one."

Then she also got up and went after her brother.

Lucinda took a deep breath and put a hand on top of Sam's.

"I know you're a good man, Samuel," she said calmly. "It can be easy to get caught up in the fire and brimstone when something makes you uncomfortable. I know in my heart that you really do love everyone."

"I do, I just… oh, Momma," he cried. "There's so much more going on. I can't even tell you because they might… they might hurt you and the Lord only knows what they'd do to the kids. It's not safe for you or for us. I don't know how but I'm going to protect you."

"Sam, what…?"

"I can't say anymore. Maybe I've said too much. Just know that I love you, and our family, and even all the homosexuals and Muslims out there trying to make their way in the world."

Lucinda kissed the top of her son's head. Just as she knew when he was holding something back she also knew when he wasn't going to talk. All she could do was pray for him and his friends, hoping things would work out as expected.

Tyler Henson. That was the name he was given when adopted. It had never resonated with him and once his telepathic abilities manifested, he knew why. He had been adopted. Yes, these people loved him as their own but intellectually they were too inferior for him to relate to them. It wasn't just that they were less intelligent but they were certainly below the bell curve. That he couldn't even have a conversation with them that wasn't about work or local gossip made it difficult for him. Even a relatively low level of conversation about abstract things would have been welcome but they didn't seem capable.

Tyler decided to go searching for his real parents. There was very little to go on other than that their names were Nathan and Aliya Dayspring. That was all he could find other than that they were black ops or mercenaries. Their history went beyond redaction. It was almost like they were ghosts, existing in name alone.

It didn't much matter other than that they'd abandoned him. Maybe they thought it was too dangerous for him being the son of mercs, or whatever they were. Or maybe he just didn't fit into their lifestyle. Whatever the case, he became Tyler Dayspring in the inside. He didn't tell his adoptive parents what he knew. When he got to the Massachusetts Academy, Tyler made it clear that he was referred to by his true name. Emma Frost had no qualms about it, but she wanted him to be happy and this was an easy concession.

He reached out telepathically. :: Sophie.::

:: Tyler?:: came the response. :: How did you break through all the psychic defenses?::

::I wanted to hear your voice, even telepathically.::

:: That's supposed to be impossible. Where I am is supposed to prevent telepathic traffic in or out.::

::Where are you?::

::I… I have to go. I think at least Esme is aware that something is happening and my other sisters will notice soon enough. I don't know how you did this but it matters to me that you even tried.::

The connection was dropped on the other side. Tyler frowned. He knew there was something strange about Sophie and her sisters but it looked like they were involved in something more than he could have expected.

The fear Sophie exhibited troubled him. He was going to have to help her. The only way Tyler could see that happening was if Sophie were separated from the rest of the Stepford Cuckoos. She wouldn't like it but he doubted he could help her any other way. It would theoretically take away from her being part of a gestalt omega posthuman but he thought there might also be a way around that.

Dani say by they campfire with her parents. There was a lot to talk about, a lot that had gone unsaid since their return. 

"What happened," Dani asked. There was no need to explain further.

"We were protecting you," said Will Lonestar. "Something out there wants you and this was the only way we could stop it from getting you."

"By turning into a demon bear that attacked me?"

"Oh, no, sweetie," said Peg Lonestar. "We would never harm you!"

"Then I don't understand."

"We fought a trickster god that was trying to get to you. It absorbed us and made us into that demon bear. Your grandfather kept us away from you until he died."

"Why would it be after me?"

"We're not sure," said her father. "You and your teammates working together were the threat but it centered around you. I'd suggest keeping those friends of yours close."

Dani nodded her head slowly. She didn't understand why any of it had happened. If some kind of god was after her she'd have to confer with the closest person she knew to an expert, which was Illyana Rasputin.

"Let's turn to something lighter," her mother said. "How is school?"

Dani debated what to say but there decided there were going to be no more secrets. Except for the Krypteia. Letting that secret out could ruin everything.

"At the school, we have become something called the Hellions. We've been trained to assassinate the enemies of the Hellfire Club."

"Oh," said her father, waiting for her to continue.

"We don't have a choice. We do what we're told or they kill our families. I'm not sure any kind of rebellion on my part wouldn't lead to repercussions against my friends. I'm not willing to risk it."

"Then you're all alone," said Peg. "Having to deal with this."

"I do have friends. They're in the same situation. I'm also seeing someone. A boy named Sam. We were in the New Mutants together. He's a bit of a hick from Kentucky but he's got a good heart."

"Was it risky to tell us these things," her father asked.

"Yes, but after what you told me I think you can take care of yourselves. Knowing can help you."

"We'll put up protective wards. That should help keep us safe."

"This is weird," said Kate. "A strange message from Doug. It's encoded but I think he's saying we need to meet right away. How can we do that?"

"Me," said Illyana. She snapped her fingers and they were gone

In Limbo, all members of the Krypteia appeared at once.

"Illyana! They'll know we're gone!"

"They would if I couldn't bend time to my will. Well, only you guys for now since I've bonded to you."

"Why are we here," asked Sam.

"We're being watched," Doug answered. "By someone other than Frost."

"Who could do that," Dani asked.

"Shaw, I think. It lines up with what Illyana saw in the future where we were working for him."

"We might have another ally," said Mark. "Adam practically told me that he knew about the Krypteia. He overheard me talking to Doug right after the news about Abyss. He doesn't know what we're about, just that we exist. I think he wants to help."

"Unless he's a spy," said Kate. "That was something we've considered."

"He's not," said Illyana. "I didn't hours bonded to him. There's no way he's allied with Frost. I'm pretty sure the only link is that one of his father's designs her outfits. They're not even members of the Hellfire Club."

"How do we get him in before the Fire Ball," Mark asked.

"I'll use the bond. Let him know he's welcome and give him a quick rundown so he knows what's at stake."

"That is insanely risky," Dani said. "We're not protected by Mojoworld anymore."

Illyana shrugged. Most of us are hard to read without a specific probe. Except Sam but we can work around that. A minor spell should get us through the night."

"What about my link with Rahne?"

Kate waved that away. "You can shut that down. You always could but I'd be really surprised if you weren't already doing it. Otherwise you would have leaked your thoughts to her by now."

The others nodded. As the time drew nearer they all grew more anxious.

"We've got this, guys," Kate assured them. "I know it's scary but will we stop this one way or the other. Now let's get back home."

Illyana gave everyone a wink, have her new signature finger snap, and they were gone.

END


End file.
